Finally Home
by celtic7irish
Summary: One shot.  Seven years into the future, Leon is finally home. Leon x D.


"Aw, man. You've gotta be kidding me!" Leon groaned, scowling at the woman sitting on the lavish couch. Raven just shook her head, barely suppressing her laughter, and Leon frowned. Why was it always him? Ever since he had gotten himself embroiled in Count D's affairs over ten years ago, it seemed that every time he turned around, he needed the guy's help. Correction…the _Kami's_ help, he scowled.

It really didn't help matters that Leon was actually the only one who could reach Count D at all anymore. The Count had taken off one day and just left, heading who knew where to do who knew what. Leon had followed him part of the way, but had then been summarily dismissed and thrown back to the Earth, which he hadn't appreciated at all.

Needless to say, that had led to a wild hunt, as Leon was determined to find Count D and give him a piece of his mind. He didn't know how long, or how far, he had traveled, but he had eventually caught up with the Kami. Or else Count D had just grown weary of avoiding him and had allowed Leon to "find" him again. Regardless, it hardly mattered by this point.

Leon had done exactly as he had promised he'd do, and had yelled himself hoarse at the Kami. Count D had just borne his wrath with that serene, vaguely amused expression on his face, and when he had finally run out of things to say, had offered him tea. Which Leon had accepted, of course.

Unfortunately, he had forgotten just how sneaky Count D could be, and when he had awoken from his drugged sleep, the world hadn't been familiar anymore. According to the Count, he had only been asleep for seven years, but in that time, so much had happened. Chris had grown up and started his own hunt, searching for his big brother. Jill had been issued a new partner, who she had actually married, and Count D had set up shop in Neo Chinatown in the Shinjuku district of Tokyo.

Leon had found it quite entertaining to watch Count D run his new landlord around like crazy. The poor guy wasn't any better at pinning D with criminal activities than Leon had been. And the pet shop's hours of business were never on the same schedule as the rest of the building. In addition, Woo-Fei Rau was always finding himself in dangerous situations, usually while trying to keep track of D.

At least the Count still enjoyed his sweets, Leon thought grumpily, standing up and stretching. The scent of incense swirled around him, giving an odd, human-like shape to the creatures in this room where he was staying for the moment. Leon was given free reign to roam the back areas of the shop, as long as he stayed out of sight of the customers and D's new landlord.

Nodding to the majestic bird lady, Leon sauntered out of the room, heading down the hallway. Raven had informed him that some of the animals down the hallway had gotten into a fight, and since D was busy with a customer, it was up to Leon to mediate. He hated having to break up fights between animals that could easily tear him to pieces. Usually, he'd go with Count D and let the other man handle the squabble, but occasionally, like now, there simply wasn't time to wait until he was done with his current customer.

Leon scowled as he strolled down the hallway, wishing he had Count D's help for this fight. Anytime that Tetsu was involved, Leon was certain to come out with teeth marks imbedded in his flesh. Still, a part of him was reluctant to admit that he just couldn't handle some of the animals, and needed D's help. He supposed it was a guy thing.

He could hear the snarls and growls behind the door as he braced himself. Once he was surrounded by Count D's incense, he'd be able to actually understand what they were saying, and would see their more human forms. Lifting a leg, he kicked the door open, and it slammed back against the far wall with a loud bang.

The quarreling didn't even pause at the noise, and Leon sighed. The animals were too used to him by now, and didn't even flinch at the sound of a door being forced open. Striding into the room, Leon reached down and grabbed Tetsu by the scruff of his neck, careful to hold him far enough away that the pest couldn't bite him. It was a rather odd sensation, picking up a small goat-like creature off the ground, but only seeing his hand gripping the back of a young man's neck.

"Stay out of this, human," Tetsu snarled. The other combatant, a rather poisonous male snake, hissed up at him in agreement. Leon watched the man's fangs warily, his body tense and ready to dodge if the snake struck out. Slitted eyes snapped furiously, battle-ready, and Leon snorted.

"I don't think so," he replied. "You guys know that Count D doesn't have the time to deal with your petty squabbling. He's busy keeping that sly Rau off his tail, and dealing with some of the oddest customers I've ever seen. So I get to deal with you instead. And. I. Am. Not. Happy," he growled, shaking Tetsu to emphasize each word.

The snake launched itself at him then, striking with lethal speed, but Leon was ready. He slipped to the side and snapped out his arm, catching the serpent by the neck, behind his head. Fortunately for him, this guy wasn't a python or boa constrictor or anything, so he couldn't get his smaller body to wrap around Leon's to try and squeeze him to death.

Leon dropped Tetsu to the ground, ignoring the mythical creature's irritable muttering. The stupid animal had nothing on Leon when it came to sulking. Moving further into the room, Leon manhandled the snake into his large aquarium and locked the lid over it, making sure it was secure. The serpent just glared balefully at him, but Leon ignored it, used to the confusing overlay of being stared at by both a snake and its human counterpart.

Leon turned to the scowling Tetsu, exasperated with him. "Look, just leave the snake guy alone, and maybe we can all get along for a few hours, okay?" Tetsu just turned his back on the detective, still miffed at having the fight interrupted. Leon just rolled his eyes and left, hoping Tetsu would at least listen to him for a while. If he had to go in there one more time today, he was going to shoot somebody, and then D would be angry at him.

"What the hell was that?" an angry voice demanded from down the hall, and Leon winced. Apparently, D had finished with his customer, and was now playing host to Woo-Fei Rau, his landlord. Glancing down the hallway, Leon slipped through a carved wooden door and looked around. He was in a jungle. Perfect.

"I'm certain I do not know what you are referring to," Count D's smooth tenor replied, as footsteps came closer to the room Leon was hiding in. "Occasionally, the pets here have small squabbles among themselves, but it is always resolved peacefully."

A snort of disbelief, and Leon grinned. This man didn't buy D's bullshit any more than he did. "I know I heard voices," Rau insisted. "Human voices. Which means that you've either lied to me about having other employees, or you've lied to me about what, exactly, you sell here."

Leon's ears perked up at this. Woof-Fei Rau was trying to get D to admit to trafficking humans? The man had balls, he had to give him that much. But surely he realized by now that he'd never actually pin the Count with any such crime. D wasn't of this world, and as such, he rarely followed the rules that everybody else did.

"Fine," Woof-Fei conceded after a long moment. "I'll let it go, for now." The handle on the door started to turn, and Leon froze, dropping into a crouch as the incense that filled the room swirled around him. "As long as I'm here, though, I might as well see the sort of 'exotic pets' you sell to your clients for myself."

"Very well. If you insist," Count D sighed. "But please be careful. Some of the pets are a little more volatile than others, as I'm sure you realize." Leon couldn't hear Rau's reply, but had no doubt that it had been something along of the lines of 'gee, really?' He grinned, standing tall and proud and waiting for the door to open.

Light filtered into the room as the door was opened, and Woo-Fei stood there with wide eyes, taking in the seemingly full-sized jungle inside a room in a small pet shop. It shouldn't be possible, but it was. Leon moved forward, and it was only then that the dark-haired man seemed to notice him, his eyes slowly meeting Leon's as they filled with a sort of awed fear. Heh. And this guy thought he could handle actually _knowing_ what D sold from his shop.

Yawning, Leon flashed his teeth, stretching his body forward in one long lean line, his eyes shutting in pleasure as he purred in delight at the expression on the other man's face. Before he could finish shaking his head and reopen his eyes, he heard the door slam shut, though no footsteps ran away from the room. Oh, he was good, Leon thought smugly, sauntering towards the door.

"Lions? You keep full-grown lions in here?" Rau demanded incredulously, and Leon chuckled. Not exactly, but it was all about perception. He expected to find exotic pets in this place, and that's exactly what he saw. If he truly suspected D of trafficking humans, then Leon had no doubt that he would have seen Leon as a human. Feral, still, but human in appearance nonetheless.

Deciding to really spook the guy, Leon yanked the door open, and Rau fell backwards against him, having been leaning his back against the door. As if that would keep the lion locked up, Leon thought with a grin. Rau looked right up at him, meeting brilliant blue eyes covered by a shaggy blonde mane, and bolted upright, scrambling to turn around and press his back against the far wall.

"So you do keep people here?" he accused Count D, who just sighed. Leon smirked over at the Count, and strolled up to Rau, ignoring the man's secretary, or whatever the hell he was. "What's he doing here? Feeding the lion?" The comment was meant quite literally; Woo-Fei apparently believed that he had been lured here as food for the lion inside the jungle room.

Invading Rau's personal space, Leon allowed one hand to slam into the wall next to his head, staring at the other man, his eyes and grin full of mischief. "Yeah, I was feedin' the lion. I visit sometimes to help out. You got a problem with that?" he demanded.

The dark-haired man gathered himself together, now that he was only faced with a human, and stood tall. "No problem, except that I don't recall having ever seen you before, coming or going," he pointed out snidely, and Leon growled, holding back the words that so badly wanted to pour from his mouth. D had always said that he needed to learn to control his temper. Turning to D, Rau asked, "This guy is the only human? He was the one I heard earlier?"

Count D bowed his head in acquiescence. "Yes, Mr. Orcot visits here regularly, much as you do. But he has gained something a rapport with the pets in this shop, and so he takes over their care when I'm otherwise engaged with customers." Or landlords, Leon thought, but he didn't say anything.

Rau excused himself and his assistant quickly after that and left, but not without one more threatening statement that basically said, "I'll be watching you." Leon grinned as they hastened out, quite pleased with himself. D turned around after shutting the door behind them, and the smile left Leon's face. Oh. He had forgotten that D had more or less ordered him not to show himself in front of customers. Apparently, that went for Woo-Fei Rau and his assistant as well.

"Uh, D? Look, I'm sorry, man. It's just, he's such a pain in the ass, and he's always sniffing around here, and I'm tired of having to hide from him." Leon ignored the fact that not so long ago, he had been the one in Woo-Fei Rau's place, certain that D was doing completely illegal things ranging from drug trafficking to murder. The fact that D had finally allowed Leon to catch up to him was still something of a surprise, and Leon didn't want to blow it.

The Count just shook his head and sighed, but a small smile played around the Kami's lips, and Leon relaxed. If D found it amusing, then Leon was okay, and probably wouldn't be restricted to the back of the pet shop. "So, we're good?" he asked tentatively, watching D. When the Kami nodded, Leon relaxed further, nearly melting against D when the other man moved into his arms.

This is why he had stayed, why he had followed D halfway across the world, and why he put up with babysitting the other pets and not being allowed out of the pet shop. It's why he had allowed D to turn Chris away when his younger brother had come around, inquiring about him, though it had nearly broken his heart to do it.

D was a constant, though, and Leon couldn't help but be drawn to him. The Kami had once told him that it was the way of their people, to attract certain humans and entrance them, so that they would follow them anywhere. Leon knew that, and yet, he still stayed with D. D, who was always bluntly honest with him. D, who had deliberately set out to win him over. D, who had allowed him on the ship intentionally, so that he could reveal his origins to Leon before casting him aside. D, who had run from him, not wanting to bring him any further into his world.

Leon held onto Count D tighter, his face buried in the Kami's soft hair. He knew that whatever D had done, it had worked perfectly. Or, perhaps, it was just him and his own attraction, and had nothing to do with the Kami. D had told him once, too, that he was leaving him for his own good. But Leon had wanted no part of that, and so he had set out to track down the Kami, led only by his own desire to see the exquisite creature he now held in his arms one more time, to give him a piece of his mind. And to confess.

"Are we done with customers for the day?" Leon asked, his voice dropping into a sensual purr, his large hands rubbing in circles across D's back. The Kami just nodded, and Leon heard the door lock with a small 'click'. "Good," he replied, satisfaction pouring off of him. D just chuckled in amusement and leaned further into him, pressing his face against Leon's shoulder.

In no time, they had made it into D's huge bedroom in the back of the shop, kept in an entirely separate wing from the pets and the customer area. Leon undid the complicated clasps and ties on D's cheongsam with the ease of much practice. His own clothes disappeared rather quickly too, and Leon thought he might have spotted slender fingers and sharp nails helping here and there.

As soon as the clothes were off, dropped carelessly to the floor, Leon and D tumbled onto the bed. Leon twisted so that he ended up on the bottom, keeping D from being crushed by his weight. Even knowing just how strong the Kami actually was, and that the smaller man could probably throw him across the room with hardly any effort, Leon couldn't help the protective instincts that arose in him whenever he caught a glimpse of the slender, pale, fragile-looking body.

He kissed D then, sliding his tongue into the Kami's mouth and tasting the sweet sugar that rode the other man's breath. D loved sweets, and since it made kissing him so addictive, Leon wasn't going to complain. Although he did occasionally yearn for some type of meat, he'd learned to adjust his eating habits to suit D's lifestyle.

Kissing D was Leon's favorite pastime, and so he lingered there, leisurely taking his time as he mapped out the Kami's mouth. Several minutes later, he felt sharp nails dig themselves delicately into his back and shoulders, and he winced, pulling back from the kiss. D was getting impatient, so Leon had to oblige him.

Removing his mouth from D's, Leon licked and kissed down his face to his throat, small laps of a rasping tongue against smooth skin. He nibbled his way back up and bit down lightly on a delicate ear, and D finally made a small sound of appreciation, encouraging Leon to continue his ministrations.

Leon let his hands travel along D's the outside of D's thighs, dragging his fingers up the Kami's ribcage, pressing in just the slightest amount to give some pressure to the touch. His fingers found only lean muscle and smooth, unblemished skin. His mouth teased a trail down the Kami's throat, stopping to nibble over his pulse, his tongue flickering out against it. D had always appreciated the foreplay, and so Leon had learned how to drag it out, slowly, carefully, tantalizing D with every stroke of his fingers, every nip of his teeth, and every brush of his own skin over D's body.

D was murmuring appreciatively by this point, his skin starting to glow in that gentle way it did whenever they made love, as if the touches were revitalizing him somehow. For all Leon knew, that's exactly what was happening, and D was feeding off of him. But even if that was the case, Leon didn't care anymore. D could take whatever he wanted from him, and he'd still crave the Kami. It was entrenched in his heart and soul as deeply as D's nails were now embedded in his flesh.

The tips of his fingers brushed teasingly over D's throat, tracing his collarbone before sliding down and inwards to meet in the center of his chest, above his heart. Sitting up, Leon spread his fingers, watching the contrast of their skin next to each other, seeing his fingers spread out over that pale flesh. Curving his fingers a little, he scratched his nails lightly over D's nipples, just hard enough to give sensation, but not enough to leave any sort of mark. It didn't matter how much D cut Leon up, the detective couldn't bring himself to mar that skin. It was enough that he was allowed to touch D, to make love to him.

D groaned softly and arched up into his touch, and Leon smiled, sliding his body downwards so that he pressed over all of D, who jerked at the more intimate touch. Slowly, carefully, giving D plenty of time to refuse if he didn't want this right now, Leon circled the Kami's opening with a callused finger, watching for his reaction. When D just sighed softly and spread his legs invitingly, Leon smiled; D wanted him.

He slipped the first finger into D's body, breaching the opening gently. D just gave him a look, and Leon grinned back up at him. Since they had become lovers, only weeks after Leon had woken up in the pet shop after having slept in a drugged haze for seven years, D had always been open, ready for him. They didn't even need lubrication, because D created his own. That knowledge had fascinated Leon in the beginning, but now, it was just another thing to add to that list of oddness that encompassed the being known as 'Count D'.

A second finger joined the first, and D sighed, shifting impatiently, but Leon wouldn't be rushed. Bending downwards, Leon flicked his tongue out and delicately licked across the head of D's cock. The Kami gasped and jerked upwards, forcing Leon to pull back as he gave him a look of reproof. Using his free hand, Leon pressed it gently against D's stomach, pinning him down lightly, but not forcing him.

Slender hands reached down and gripped him by the shoulders, long nails digging in lightly, warningly, and Leon went back to his task, allowing the head of D's arousal to slip into his mouth, his tongue curling down and around. This wasn't something that Leon had ever imagined himself doing to anybody, much less someone that wasn't even human, but he found that it didn't bother him nearly as much as he felt it should have. When he was with D, he found that all those submissive tendencies in him tended to come out, and he was complacent around the Kami. Well, more complacent than usual, at least, he thought with a grin as he hummed around his mouthful.

D made a low keening noise and arched up again. Leon just opened his throat, a trick he had learned rather quickly, and reached his free hand to support D's back, helping him to arch up into his mouth. His throat swallowed around D, constricting against the erection in his mouth. By this point, the Kami's head was thrashing on the bed, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he panted, and Leon had pity on him.

He slipped a third finger in and crooked them, and D cried out, arching completely off the bed as Leon pressed deliberately on his prostrate, rubbing. Leon's mouth was quickly filled with D's orgasm, and he swallowed, constricting around the sensitive organ as D whimpered, his body shivering as Leon drew out his release.

Pulling back, Leon nuzzled against D's abdomen, and the Kami giggled at the playful action, his hands reaching down and stroking carefully through Leon's hair, the nails scratching lightly against Leon's scalp, so that he practically purred at the sensation, his eyes drifting shut against the pleasant touch.

Leon withdrew his fingers, and went to scoot up D's body, but the Kami had other ideas. His hands gripped Leon's shoulders, and he manhandled the larger man up against the pillows, turning him onto his back and climbing on top of him. Leon gripped D's hips lightly as the other man seated himself, sinking down fully onto Leon, who groaned. D was nearly insatiable when it came to lovemaking; only his pets and sweets were of a greater priority than this.

D moved then, and Leon moved with him, so that he pushed up at the same time as D dropped back down onto him. Sweat beaded down Leon's body, but D's body was as smooth and cool as always, that gentle glow still surrounding him. Nails bit lightly into his chest, and Leon smiled – whenever they made love like this, he wound up with D's marks all over his body. Not that he minded, as the marks were, to him at least, a sign that he belonged here, with the Kami, that he was a part of D's life now, as irreplaceable as the most exotic of his pets.

D deliberately clamped around Leon, who gasped and thrust upwards harder than before, his movements more frantic and less controlled as he sought his own release. Bending his body nearly in half, D leaned down and kissed Leon, his sugary-sweet breath ghosting over Leon's face just before their mouths connected. His tongue inside D's mouth, his cock was inside D's body, Leon came with a low growl, holding D tightly as he thrust up off the bed, feeling himself release deep inside the Kami.

Panting, he relaxed his grip even as he slumped onto the bed, half-conscious. D moved, and Leon slipped out of him with a whimper, but the loss was soon forgotten as D cleaned him gently with a soft, warm cloth, and then curled up next to him, his head on Leon's chest as he snuggled against the detective.

Leon's arms curled up and around D's shoulders in a familiar gesture, and the two men lay there companionably, dozing. In all honesty, Leon had never imagined he'd wind up here, the personal plaything of a cunning, powerful Kami, taking care of the animals in his pet shop, halfway around the world – and seven years away – from everything and everyone he'd known.

He was no longer a detective, having abandoned that post the moment he began his search for Count D in earnest. He wasn't even Chris' big brother anymore, not that he had been there for the kid much in the first place. Still, he couldn't imagine himself anywhere else, doing anything else. For the first time, he had found the sort of peace that he could live with.

"What are you thinking, Mr. Detective?" D asked quietly, his hands petting Leon's stomach in a soothing motion. Leon smiled; it was funny how D still called him by his former job title occasionally, as if it was a habit that he just couldn't break, no matter how much time passed. It was a familiar term of endearment, and Leon just held the Kami tighter.

"Just thinking that I'm finally where I'm meant to be. Where I was always meant to be," he replied just as softly, his voice a deep purr in the quiet room. D smiled brightly up at him, his mismatched eyes soft and affectionate as he held Leon, and let Leon hold him.

"Of course, my noble lion. You've always belonged here. It just took you a long time to realize it," D murmured, and Leon purred in response, wrapping his body around D, warm and sated and utterly content. Finally, he was home.


End file.
